


Lucifer's Bitch

by DChan87



Category: Christian Lore, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Harems, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being a servant of the Devil Himself has its advantages and disadvantages.</p><p>The advantage is that I’m literally a servant of the Devil Himself; a concubine or consort, however you put it. And sex with him is always the best I’ll ever have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This "Devil's Bitch" character intrigues me, so I thought I'd write a little more about her. I guess she's sort of a push-over, that's why she likes serving the Devil so much. Again, I don't believe in Heaven, Hell, God or the Devil, so don't take this seriously.

Being a servant of the Devil Himself has its advantages and disadvantages.

The advantage is that I’m literally a servant of the Devil Himself; a concubine or consort, however you put it. And sex with him is always the best I’ll ever have. The disadvantage is that he calls me into Hell at inopportune times in order to give me commands on what to do next. This past week I had to convince a pastor to have sex with a prostitute. Not me, of course, I’m not a prostitute. But once I found out this wasn’t the first time he did it, I didn’t care. His Infernal Majesty’s commands come first.

It was on one of those days that I was on call. Being in Hell, I got to meet a lot of his concubines; men and women who proclaimed their loyalty to our Master over the years. Believe it or not, he treated them all well. Still, only a few of us were lucky enough to have sex with the Master. The rest mated with his demons.

One of the women glared at me. She’d been serving the Master for centuries and never once went to bed with him. It was only natural that she hate some new bitch like me. Yeah, I’m a bitch and proud of it. I’m life’s bitch and the devil’s bitch. At least nothing’s change.

We all sat naked around a table, having tea. The woman, who sat across from me, wouldn’t take her eyes off me. So I thought I’d say something. “The longer you look at me like that, the more I think you want to fuck me,” I said.

She laughed. “Thee? Why would I, wench? What art thou to the Master? Some pet? I have yet to be—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, have yet to be bedded in all the time here,” I said. “You’ve said that shit a million fucking times. Maybe it’s you.”

“What?”

“Maybe if you knew how to give a fucking blowjob, bitch!” The table all went “ooooh” at my comeback, and I gave one of Master’s boytoys a high-five.

“You, there! Brown-haired wench!” a demon announced, pointing at me. “The Master wants you tonight.” I grinned at the bitch and stood, flipping her off. The Devil would fuck me tonight.

When I was in the Master’s chamber, a demon slipped a collar around my neck while I obediently sat on the edge of his bed. Then the demon put my hands behind my back and tightened the rope. The Master also happened to enjoy BDSM. And as turns out, so did I. Since my hair was short, the demon didn’t need to do much, but I rolled my eyes as he eyed my boobs and pussy. “You can’t have me,” I told him.

“You need to be more polite to everyone,” came a sinuous voice. The Master walked in, taking his hat off to expose the small horns jutting out of his forehead. “I heard you insulted one of the other concubines.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” I replied.

“You have been a fine servant,” he told me. “Perhaps that is why I have grown fond of you.” He snapped his fingers to make his clothes disappear. I looked hungrily at his cock, knowing it was going to fill my pussy soon. He didn’t have the hoofed feet. He was a Fallen Angel, after all. He took a leash and attached it to my collar before giving it a tug.

I stood, knelt down and prostrated myself in front of the Master. He took my collar and lifted my neck up, smiling warmly. I swear, those eyes were the most romantic I’d ever seen. I position myself and opened my mouth as he put his dick in it.

I sucked his dick like my life depended on it, even though it didn’t. When I die, I’ll live for all eternity as one of his concubines; a reward for my service to the Master. He threw his head back and groaned, and I knew that I was doing a good job. I made it more and more intense, drawing louder moans from the Master. I was going good, and I knew it. My tongue was all over his dick and my spit began to dribble out of my mouth. “Good servant,” he choked out when he jizzed in my mouth.

His cum tasted kinda sweet. I held my mouth open so he could admire the amount of jizz in there. I had to swallow soon though, there was so much I was choking. “You are a fine servant,” he said.

“Thanks, Master,” I replied. “I do what I can.”

“Come, stand up,” he said. I did. He turned me around, squeezing my ass. He bent me over and untied the binds, but quickly pushed my hands in front of my chest and tied them up there. Feeling his dick on my ass put me in the mood. “What do you want now?” he asked.

“Up my ass,” I replied. “HARD.”

“What do you say?”

“Please, Master?”

“Of course.” He tugged my collar over to the bed, then shoved me on top. I prostrated myself, sticking my ass up at him. He didn’t need lube. He was the Devil, after all. He shoved his dick up my ass, making me groan until it was all the way in before he went to work.

He was rough on my ass, slapping me like the bitch I am. I came into his service after my ex-boyfriend shot me after a fight. I prayed to God and Jesus to help me, but no one came. When I finally cursed God, HE came for me. And after offering to save my life in exchange for my eternal servitude, I took it. I don’t care. I was a bitch in life, and I’m still a bitch. I might as well take it like a fucking dog.

It’s only a few minutes until I cum all over his bedspread. “Sorry about the mess, Master,” I say.

“It’s alright,” he said, removing himself from me and slapping my ass. Then he grabs the leash and pulls my up to grab my tit and lick my neck. Oh, Merciful Master, it’s so good! He squeezes hard, but it doesn’t hurt. Why is he like this with me? What makes me so special? Is it just that I’m the bitch he’s always wanted?

“What makes you so special?” he asks before I realize I said it out loud. “Perhaps it was how willingly you gave yourself to me.” He squeezed and I shout. “Or maybe it’s your attitude. Whatever it is, it’s not pity. You are one of the best human servants I’ve had.”

“Thank you, Master,” I say with pride. “I am your humble servant.”

“And I thank you for your service,” he said as he touched my pussy. “You will be rewarded when Heaven is overthrown.”

He’s been talking about that for a while. The more I hear about it, the more excited I get.

I’ve been able to torment some of the sinners in Hell; Hitler, Bin Laden, Torquemada… There’s sadistic glee in getting to deal with those sinners.

I guess I’m a sadomasochist, after all.

“Master?” I ask. “Can I stay?”

“In Hell?” he asks. “Why?” He gently bites my neck and sucks. I guess I’ll have the Mark of the Beast on my neck.

“It’s better than Earth.”

He laughs. “Wait until you die,” he said. “And no suicide. You will endure eternal punishment, instead.”

Damn. What I didn’t know was that my days were numbered, anyway. My ex had been stalking me and was going to shoot me in the head, allowing me to live out eternity in Hell with my Master.

I guess I should thank the bastard for it. I’ll have fun when he finally comes here.

“What draws you to me?” he asked.

“I’m a bitch,” I reply. “I like it when people treat me like one.”

“That’s not it,” he said, tugging on my leash. “I see it in your eyes when you look at me. I am not a fool, woman. You admire me and then some.”

“You’re the Devil Himself,” I reply. “Who wouldn’t be attracted to you?”

“Liar,” he hissed, tugging on my leash again.

“You treated me better than anyone ever did,” I say. “You’re actually gentle with me and you listen to my bitching. You’re handsome, you’re a good fuck, and I feel like you mean a lot to me, for some reason.”

“So what you’re saying is, you’re in love with me.”

Of course I fucking was. I’m his bitch, I might as well fall in love with him. “Remember, I have many lovers,” he said. “You’re just one of them.”

“The orgies are fun,” I say.

He laughs. “Well played. Tell you what. Let us make love and then I’ll decide what happens next.” He pushed me onto the bed and flipped me over. He climbed on top of me and I ring my arms over his head before his cock enters my pussy.

He’s hard, but gentle, rough, but tender. He cradles my body underneath his arms, kissing me passionately. I return it and move along with him, letting him fuck me. But he’s not fucking me. He’s making love to me. Could it be that he actually cares for me? Out of the trillions of people who have existed, why would he care for someone like me?

He bites my neck tenderly again, and I gasp and moan. I’ve always said that sex with the Devil is the best sex I’ll ever have, and tonight it’s even better. I lift my leg up and wrap it around his waist, stroking his ass with my bare foot. He likes it and chuckles. “You’re good,” he said.

“Thanks,” I reply. I didn’t even say ‘Master’ and he’s still fucking me. What’s going on?

Pretty soon, the pumping gets more intense and so do my gasps. Satan, my pussy is on fire and I feel so GOOD! “FUCK ME!” I shout. “HARDER, MASTER!”

“As you wish,” he said, pounding his dick into my pussy. Yes, yes,  _YES!_  This is what I fucking want! I want to be fucked by the infernal majesty himself.

“Master!” I cry. “MASTER!”

“SAY IT!” he commands, and I obey like the good servant I am.

“MASTER!!!” I come like I’ve never come before. I don’t know why and soon he comes after me, filling my pussy with his demonic jizz.

When he pulls out, he sees the little bit leaking out of my pussy and licks it. I don’t think I’ll ever get pregnant from him, though. To my surprise, he removes the ties from my wrists and the collar from my neck, then pulls me close like he’s cuddling me. I draw circles on his chest and nuzzle into him. He’s warm. The good kind of warm.

“Why did you do it?” he asked. “Why did you make a deal with me, the Devil? I know your life was hard, but were you that desperate?”

“I’m a bitch,” I say, making him laugh.

“So you don’t regret it?” he asked.

“Master, if I said I regretted it,  _then_ I’d be lying,” I say. Yes, it is possible to be a humble and proud servant at the same time. He laughs and strokes my cheek.

“You are a good servant,” he says. “I knew I could count on you.”

I smile. “Thanks, Master.”

“Of course,” he says. “When you die, you will spend eternity by my side. Perhaps as a concubine, queen, or whatever. Either way, you have proven yourself worthy of me.”

I smile as I drift off to sleep, cuddling with my Satanic Master. I can’t wait to die.


End file.
